thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Flavia Heart
Name: Flavia Heart Age: 17 Gender: Female District: Capitol Personality: Flavia is a distant girl that likes being alone. People think she is autisitic from her lack of comunication with the world outside her mind. When she is scared she will do everything she can to get rid of what scares her at any cost. When she doesn't like somebody she will stalk them and learn everything she can about them to try to use it against them if possible. She isn't scared of blood because she haves a history of cutting herself. Appereance: Flavia has half of her hair short and the other half long and died in red. She haves black outlines over her eyes that melt into where her eyebrows shall be since she cutted her eyebrows off. She paints her lips white to match her own skin that looks like the snow. She is very thin and haves thin legs and arms. Her nails are painted black with flowers made out of small gems ontop of them. Her eyes are brown but the contrast with ehr hair makes them appear like they are red. Weapon: Butterfly swords and switch blade Strengths: Speed, Stamina, Camoflage skills Weakness: Strength, Swimming, Not attractive to the audience Backstory: Flavia was part of a rich family at the Capitol who took part of the goverment. She was a happy girl that would wear braids and sit on benches to read books until she was seven. A rebel attempt to close the games again ended with both her parents killed in an explosion near the President's Mansion. She moved to live with her uncle who was an old mentor from when the Capitol had no victors. He attempted to teach Flavia some survival skills by taking her to the forest at the feet of the Rocky Mountains but Flavia would wander away and get lost. When Flavia turned 13 she would grab paint and cover her arms in it. At first it was just a mess but she started painting the stones of the walls and will lean against the wall to see if she could hide from the world. This turned into a hobby and she started painting her eyes and would do her nails and stick gems in shape of flowers in them. At the age of 16 her uncle started finding her really attractive and would started visiting her each night and touched her. Flavia was way to scared and didn't do nothing. Two months before the reaping her uncle walked inside the room where Flavia was naked painting herself to resemble the texture of the night sky. He approached her and started getting himself naked. He raped her making her scream and cry and then left. Flavia was really scared and didn't tell anybody. When the two months passed the reaping happened and she was reaped. She was reaped pregnant of her own uncle. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a knife and a backpack with camo paint in it since its one of the least popular supplies and run away. Games Strategy: Hide and try to hide into the enviroment in a place near clean water. Then in night time try to track down a tribute to kill him/her when they are sleeping to attempt to attract sponsors. The hide again with the camoflage and wait the games to reach the final 4/5 where she will try to stalk a stronger tribute to kill him/her when they don't expect it. Category:District3's Tributes Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped